1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security function, and more particularly, to an operation of a security indicator of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to recent developments in hardware technology, electronic devices support the operation of various user functions. Such user functions, including a web access function, a game function, a news search function, a document editing function, and the like, is installed in an electronic device in the form of applications.
A user function requests a security function during the process of activating an application installed on an electronic device. However, there is a problem in that a user is unable to determine whether the user function is being operated based on the security function or whether the security function is not supported by the application. Accordingly, users are unable to rely on the safety of operating an application, which using a specific user function of the application.